Alkenyl succinic acid anhydride type compounds may be typically prepared by the reaction of a polyisobutene and maleic acid anhydride, in the presence of catalyst such as 1,3-dibromo-5,5-dialkyl hydantoin. It is found however that the reaction mixture contains undesirable sludge in amount as high as 6-7 w %.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing alkenyl succinic acid anhydrides in the presence of a novel catalyst which permits operation characterized by formation of decreased amounts of sludge. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.